


Took A Turn. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Car Sex, Caught, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Thighs, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: "That really turned into something, huh?""Who said we were done?"-Nagito needs to do a filming project for his college, his best friend of a roommate accompanies him and things turn... Interesting.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't originally gonna be any more than light fluff but then I just
> 
> I say this at the beginning of a few of my books but please if we know each other click off

Nagito had finally written his storyboard along with his script, he was ready to begin filming for the school project although he had one dilemma.

The areas he planned to video and take photos of were a fair while away, walking by foot to arrive would take probably forever. He didn't have a vehicle, however, his roommate did. Settling on asking his roommate for a ride, he began leaving his room to propose the idea.

He and his dormmate, Hajime Hinata, were actually super close. Sometimes staying up most of the night speaking about nonsense or trying weird food combinations together at three in the morning.

"Hajime," Nagito called out, just entering the kitchen where the other already was.

"Yeah?" He quickly answered, the white-haired boy being a bit nervous about asking.

"Y'know the projects class I'm in?" Hajime nodded. "Well, it's a film project. I need to go to the lake by the local hotel and the old lighthouse."

"Okay... What about it?" The brunette seemed attentive yet suspicious.

"It's a long walk on foot and I'm still scheduled to get a driving license later on in the year, if it's not too much trouble to you could you give me a lift?" Nagito finally got to the point, sheepishly smiling and averting his gaze.

"Of course, I've been meaning to ask you to hang out a bit more anyway." Hajime agreed without a second thought, the two hadn't really done any outings recently despite them living together in the college dorms.

"You have? Oh, well this project was good timing then."

"Yeah." Hinata giggled, continuing to speak. "When do you wanna go? I'm free all day and all of tomorrow."

"Today perhaps? If that's okay with you obviously." Their eyes finally met, conversing about their plan for today.

"Of course it's okay with me, didn't I tell you I was free?" Hajime said in a half-joking tone, causing the other to bite his lip and flush slightly.

Komaeda shared his ideas and the basic plot of what he needed to film, all of it being mainly just scenes of nature and up-close shots. Sitting comfortably in the car, the brunette's eyes paid attention to the road as soon as the vehicle began moving.

Flashes of colour from the passing cars were mesmerizing to Nagito as he stared out the window, the sun shining down on the vehicles and reflecting off the metallic surface. The road was lined with trees, every turn you would just see more and more green leaves connected to maroon branches.

The sky was a light blue ombre to a slightly darker shade, random splashes of fluffy clouds across the blue canvas. Nagito was very focused on taking in every detail about the outside, quickly being cut out of thought as he felt something slide to his thigh.

Only using his eyes to take a peek at whatever had just touched him, to his surprise it was Hajime's hand; he had a soft grip - most of his attention still trained onto the road ahead.

Komaeda was about to question it until the hand-squeezed slightly, fingers caressing the area. His thigh was actually extremely sensitive, this touch being very enjoyable.

Breath hitched, a gasp threatening to spill out as Nagito's eyes shifted from the seducing scene to the person who initiated it all. Hajime wore a smirk, aware of the other's reaction to the contact.

The white-haired male could feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks, his hand slipping to shield the bottom half of his face. The fingers now on his inner thigh creating a slight rubbing pattern, weirdly pleasing.

Hajime slid his hand higher for a second to be awarded a gasp, the breath that made him unable to resist as he suddenly pulled into an abandoned parking lot.

Quicker than he could blink, Komaeda felt Hinata cup his face and pull him forward - their lips connecting and gaining a rhythmic pattern swiftly. Tongues meeting and one getting on top of the other, the moment getting more and more heated.

The project now being set to deal with later without a word exchanged, Nagito straddling the other in the vehicle seat. The chair suddenly leaned back with a click of a button, he was now on top of the other with arms parallel from each other close to Hajime's face.

Pulling apart, their eyes locked, both out of breath; panting loudly.

"Wow." Hinata broke the slight silence, bewildered by what had happened.

"That really turned into something, huh?" Nagito smiled, still glancing down at the male beneath him; acting as if they were finished.

"Who said we were done?" The brunette smirked, fingers intertwining with pale locks of hair to continue the tongue contact. Once again they were quick to maintain another rhythm.

Luckily for them, not only were the car windows tinted but no one else was anywhere near the parking lot they were in. It was getting pretty steamy so for anyone to interrupt it would be frustrating.

Hajime began to palm the individual above him, earning a whimper mixed with a gasp. Lips parting but still connected with a string of saliva, it was broken as they were flipped over, Hinata now ontop of Komaeda.

Shifting his attention downwards, he secured himself to be face to face with Nagito's growing problem. Gazing up to meet familiar lime eyes, consent was given and fingers breezily danced around Nagito's jeans.

He pulled the clothing to around mid-thigh level, now being greeted with the final layer - his undergarments. Hajime was a bit of a tease, only just tracing the outline of the bulge with his fingertips.

"Please!" Komaeda whined impatiently, his back arching slightly to gain more contact. 

Hinata was actually desperate as well, pushing the teasing act aside, for now, to finally get the needed touch. Seeing the other this vulnerable was all he needed.

Pulling the underwear down, shaft and tip springing free and standing tall. The brunette wrapped his hands around it, moving up and down before welcoming the tip between his lips. 

They kept eye contact, even with the pleasuring stimulation of Hajime's head bobbing up and down it was addicting to watch and take in the scene. Nagito was whimpering and gasping, his hand clamped onto his face as his eyes were squeezed shut; head thrown back and only now breaking the lock of their eyes.

Soon enough Hinata felt the white liquid trickling into his mouth, swallowing immediately and making sure Komaeda saw that. His thighs were all that the brunette wanted to touch right now, latching his lips onto them and leaving purple bruises all over like a painting.

Hajime pulled back to admire his work, Nagito was a blushing mess with his mouth agape. His thighs covered with love bites, exposed and his shirt hiked up to reveal a slight part of his slim torso. His breathing was rapid, a hand shielding parts of his face where his lips were swollen.

God knows how long they had been going at it for, not even at the best part yet. A few minutes of solid making out had passed before a sudden knocking could be heard from the window. They were actually calm about the situation, knowing whoever was there couldn't actually see what was going on.

"I haven't seen anyone leave this car since it was parked so I'm assuming someone is in there, I can't see through your windows though. Just to let you know that you could get your car towed for being parked here for over two hours and you've been here for one and a half." The voice sounded mature and friendly, the person leaving immediately.

"Well fuck, we better get on the move then." Hajime sounded a bit annoyed, having the moment ruined before the best part. "We can continue this when we're home... If you want." 

Nagito was quick to hum in agreement as they fixed themselves up, the ride back continued with occasional touching.


	2. Took A Turn. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive back home after being interrupted, I think you know what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend wanted me to do a part 2 bc i share all my fics with her so okay !

The car came to a stop at the college dorm building. They had decided on dealing with the filming project tomorrow as they had some other things to take care of.

Taking the elevator up, Hinata barely being able to keep his hands off of the other male. Touching and tracing everywhere whilst standing behind him, knowing they couldn't get down to it in the elevator.

The door was quickly swung open, the pair walking in and closing it immediately. It wasn't long until tongues were dipping into mouths with Hajime ontop of Nagito on the bed. Their hands intertwined, eyes shut as they continued the embrace.

Grunts and whimpers were audible, clothing quick to strip off with Komaeda's legs hooking around the other's waist. They were wasting no time at all.

A click of a bottle could be heard and some slippery liquid dripped onto the brunette's fingers.

"I didn't know you had that?" The white-haired male commented in a questioning tone.

"I've been actually wanting to do this for a while, I've been prepared." Nagito turned redder than he already was at the boy's words, his eyes quickly having to squeeze shut as the lubed fingers entered. 

Hajime had an understanding of how strange the prepping process felt, trying his best to comfort the other by running a hand up and down Nagito's thigh. He picked up some speed and had finally finished the preparation after a while.

Fingers were quickly replaced by the long-awaited prize, entering slowly as Komaeda's face twitched from slight pain. 

"Don't worry, the pain will be over soon." Hajime was trying to calm the other down slightly, even with the heat of the moment and how rushed they were to finally do this, it's better to always go pain-free.

"You can move," Nagito reassured, not expecting to already pick up a quick pace. Sounds of pleasure were quick to dribble out, suddenly stopped as the male slapped a hand over his own mouth to block any sounds.

His hand was quickly removed by Hinata, their fingers now intertwined with a quicker pace of thrust picking up. No matter how hard Komaeda tried to stop his whimpers and louder sounds by biting his lip or the inside of his cheek, it was practically impossible.

His hands now pinned above his head, thighs spread with the brunette in between them thrusting at a godly speed. Head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut - he looked like the state he had been in the car.

Hajime was loving the sight, the legs wrapped around his torso slowly becoming loose, the positioning quickly switching so it was continuing sideways. Nagito was flexible, that's for sure.

Even after Komaeda came once, the boy in main control continued without a doubt. He was trying to get the most out of this, even if they could do it again another time. Nagito was actually loving it, moving his hips with the thrusts as much as he could.

After a while they both reached their highs together, finally deciding to give it a rest. Hajime pulled out, both of the men panting like crazy. 

"Oh my god." Hinata looked down at Komaeda, admiring the work of hickeys from the car and the look on his face. His thighs were shaking slightly as they were put down and immediately clenched together.

Nagito could barely even respond, only being able to pant as his eyes leaked with tears of stimulation. 

They shared a soft yet passionate kiss, moving slowly and carefully. After a bit, the two stood up despite Komaeda's wobbling - ready to go in the shower to wash off and feel fresh.

The water was set to a temperature they both liked, semi-warm as they entered and felt the clear liquid run down their frames. Strawberry shampoo was massaged into both of their heads by the other and washed out after a minute.

The originally heated and almost rough demeanor had ended, both feeling calm and happy with what had happened. Obviously, they kissed a bit more in the shower but that was it.

"I'd like to do that another time." 

"Me too, Hajime."

"In fact, do you wanna... You know, be together? I'd love to do other things with you outside of intimacy." Hinata felt a bit stupid asking that as he had forgotten how non-platonic sex was.

"Of course." Both smiling now, continuing on with the aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit shorter than i intended

**Author's Note:**

> eating skittles and baking a pizza whilst writing this really added to the experience
> 
> when i say i was trying everything to avoid the names of the pp, istg it makes me crack up


End file.
